inumon
by inudigifan201
Summary: inuyasha gets mad at his freinds and meets the data squad, what could go wrong? will inuyasha ever go home to his real freinds? find out. i own nothing, but my own careiters.
1. a half demon among digimon

C, 1. A half demon among digimon

Inuyasha was half-asleep and thinking in a tree outside of Kaede's village. He was sick of being looked down on by others, but not kagoma. If the rest of the world would except him like kagoma, he'd be set. But no, there had to be some hypocrites. He opened his yellow eyes, sat up, and sighed. He looked to the horizon and could only become more depressed. "If only more people were like kagoma." He wished out loud, which only depressed him more. Even the setting sun could not cheer up the grumpy, depressed, yet slightly in love, half demon K9. He could not help but feel unwanted as the days went by. He started to sniff the air, hoping that would cheer him up. He could not smell a thing, this made him even sadder. He took one more whiff. This time he had something. He jumped down from the branch he was sitting on and fallowed the sent. He did not want to loose this. It smelt weird, like fresh mowed grass and chocolate cake. Inuyasha got on all fours and sniffed the ground. It was close he could smell it. He finally found the sores of the smell; it was a round floating object with what looked like dark blue lace on the edges. He sniffed it again. It was where the smell was coming from. He stuck out his hand to touch it, but then it sucked the rest of him in. he was sent falling down some void he had only herd kagoma talk about after she got back from home and told him about science fiction and black holes. "Maybe I should have listened." He muttered as he fell. At the end, of the seemingly endless tonal, a new, what Inuyasha deemed a gate, opened, and he finally hit solid ground. He landed as if kagoma said "sit", face first. He quickly sat up and shook the pain off. "Are you ok?" a scratchy voice asked. "He must be real old just look at his hair!" a high pitch voice said. "I'd say he's more in his 20's, just look at his mescals!" a stronger voice said. "I still think he's old." The high pitch voice said again. Inuyasha opened his eyes and saw three weird demons in front of him. He quickly sniffed them. They seemed to have no sent. "I'm ok. And I'm 17+50, thank you." He said to them. He then looked them over. One looked like a little yellow dinosaur. The other one looked like a green and pink flouting flower. And the last one looked like a blue dog. "What in the world are you?" he asked them. "We are digimon." all three said together. "what in the world is a digimon?" inuyasha looked confused. "a digital monster." answered the flower. "i'm lalamon." she said. she pointed to the dino, "he is agumon." she then pointed to the dog, "and he is goulmon. and you are?" she asked. "my name is inuyasha, a half demon." he answered. "what's a half demon?" agumon asked . "i'm half demon, yet half somthing else." inuyasha explained. then a really fast slideing door opened and three people walked in.


	2. missing inuyasha

_______________________________________________________________________________________

i should have worned ya'l that i am a big cliff hanger person. any way lets get on with it! i suck at spelling, so don't sue me. also i use a lot of own cairicters. enjoy!

______________________________________________________________________________________

/

tree humans, two boys one girl, walked into the room. "i could have sworn, that, that alarm went off." the blond boy spoke. "i don't care about that shit, you two pleese just give me five minutes. thats all i'm asking of you two!" the girl yelled. "yes ma'am." the two boys said together. "hey boss!" agumon called out. "ya, what is it?" the brunet one asked. inuyasha stood up. "i'm it." he stated. the boy looked puzzled. "are we playing tag?" he asked. "no boss, i wanted to tell you about inuasha." agumon explained. "it's inuyasha." he corceted him. "sorry bout my partner. he is still learning bout a lot of stuff. my name is marcus by the way." marcus explained agumon to inuyasha. "nice ta meet ya, and you two are?" inuyasha asked. "my name is thomus, and the grumppy one is yoshi." thomus introduced himself and yoshi. "hi, how did you get here?" yoshi grumbbled. "i don't know. i'm not that smart." inuyasha pointed out.

kagoma walked to the tree inuyasha was in and looked. she did not see him. "inuyasha!" she called out. he did not resoned. "inuyasha!" she yelled, now werried. she looked high and low, but she could not find him. "where could he be?" she asked herself. "where could who be?" kaiman, inuyasha's little sister and my own caricter, asked. "i can't find inuyasha." kagoma explained. "want me to infrom the others?" kaiman asked. "no, not now. not till we really know he's gone. not till i know he's safe and has enouf to eat." kagoma werried. "kaiman walked next to her and patted her on the back. "don't werry, he'll be fine. come on he's inuyasha for crying out loud. he'll be fine" she smiled hoping to cheer up the young persites form modern times.

inuyasha happly stuffed his face with raman. "not as good when kagoma makes it, but it's still raman." he pionted out. "gee, and i thought agumon liked fried eggs too much, but this is nuts." marcus stated. "he has eaten a lot, hasn't he?" yoshi looked at lalamon. "i lost count after bowl number two." the pink digimon explained. "*berp* more pleese." inuyasha did not excuse himself. "no maners." thomus mubbled. "hay inuyasha, who is kagoma?" agumon asked. "kagoma is..." he froze. "she is... a..." he stutered. 'get it together man!' he thought. "kagoma is a _**human**_ girl from where i come from. she's real nice. she is also a good freind of mine."inuyasha explained. 'whom i have a crush on.' he thought. "do you have any brothers and sisters?" lalamon asked. "i have a wierd guyish half brother and a wild, crazy, hyper all the time, rebellus little sister." he answered. "what are their names?" goulmon asked. "sesshomaru is my half brother and kaiman is my sister. i'm not poud of em, but their my family, or what left of it. oh ya, i have onther half brother. his name's T.J. he's cool, but i haven't seen him in a long time." he explained. "what happend to him?" marcus joined the digimon. "i don't know." inuyasha looked down as he thought of his long lost cool half brother. "boss, what's a 'half brother'?" agumon asked marcus. "a half brother is a bother that shairs one parent but not the other. undersand?" marcus tried to explian. "that's right, me and my two half brothers all have the same dad, but differant moms. my little sister and me shair both parents." inuyasha added.

kagoma walked into kaede's home. she felt like a spot light was only on her. every one's eyes were on her. how could she tell them, her freinds. how could kagoma tell them inuyasha was missing? they had all felt like they were being mean to him, but he was gone. how could they apauligize? the hole gang was sitting by the fire, all of them. sally, shippo, sean, timmothy, julelionna, songo, and meroku. she would have to wait to tell them, but for how long?


	3. a digimon's atack and enter the pixie

C, 3.

inuyasha felt like a fish out of water, being a half demon with digimon all around him. "are there any more of you?" he asked them. "yes, we have our own world full of digimon." agumon answered. "he might have meant, are there any more of you digimon with human partners. and yes there is. we are three of many more." goulmon corrected."are there anymore half demons like you, inuyasha?" lalamon flouted in front of him. "well, there are more half demons, but depends on what you mean by 'like me' cuz we're all different." he answered the flouting pink n' green flower. "that's what i meant." she stated. "oh, then in that case there are more half demons like me. but I'm the strongest and bravest of all of em." he smirked. "so, your like boss. strong and fearless?" agumon asked. "well, i wound't say fearless." inyasha sweatdroped. "i wouldn't ether. Marcus isn't fearless, just really good at beating up the bad guys." goulmon explained. "me too." inuyasha pointed out.

kagoma and kaiman walked into a cave above the village; the village that inuyasha is lord of, kaiman founded it and let her bother rule it. there were ruins all around them. "kagoma, why are we here? can we go back down, it's creepy in here." kaiman asked. "you can leave, but I'm looking for inuyasha in here." she said in a scared voice. kaiman swallowed her pride and walked with the human girl farther in. she did not want kagoma to be alone in such a creepy place, and if she would leave kagoma by herself, unprotected, and scared and find him, kaiman herself would be grounded for the rest of her young and old life by em. she would have to stay with em till she turned 30, she was only 13+50. she was 13 and was stuck to a tree for 50 years with a dagger in her chest, nowhere near her heart. she was a Jr. inuyasha and everyone knew it, but there were some differences about them. kaiman had dark blue eyes like the night sky and inuyasha had yellow eyes. kaiman's kimonos, she had two, were pink, her summer one, and purple, her winter one, and inuyasha's year round kimono was red, all three kimonos were made out of the same fabric. kaiman was, obviously, a girl and inuyasha was, obviously, a boy. they both welled different swords and were different heights, her being shorter and him being taller. it was still freaky the way they were alike and did not noteis. both of them had always thought that they were nothing alike.

the commander lead inuyasha to a room at dats. "till you figure out how to get home, you can stay here." he said kindly. "thank you for letting me stay here, i promise i won't be a burden." inuyasha bowed in thanks. "you are welcome and you are not a burden." the commander bowed out of respect. "make yourself at home." kudamon said as he and the commander left the room. "enjoy your stay." the commander finished. inuyasha walked next to the bed and fell on it face first. "comfy"he said with a mouthful of pillow. then out of nowhere, he heard a loud bleep."what the hell is that?" he asked himself. he quickly ran into the control room to see what was going on. "digimon signature." miki cried. "it's a new one on me." magume called out. "inuyasha, you coming?" Marcus called out. "a... ya." he quickly caught up with Marcus and they ran to the car. "alright boys buckle up." Yoshi said as she started it and put it in gear. "I've never been in one of these weird carriages before." inyasha sated as they drove down the road. "it's called a car, and i hope you enjoy your first time." Yoshi said as she pulled up to a large monster. every one got out of the car. "agumon/goulmon/lalamon realize!" Marcus, Thomas, and Yoshi called out together as they held out their digivices. all three digimon appeared. "now how do they fit in those small boxes?" inuyasha asked. "we'll explain later." Thomas said as he looked up the big one on his laptop. "it has a sent." inuyasha pointed out. "what do you mean bout that?" Marcus was confused. "they don't have a sent, but that one does. it's a demon." inuyasha explained.

"a jewel shard." kagoma looked up. "what?" kaiman looked confused. "a jewel shard, but i don't know where it is." kagoma explained. "oh, think big brother found it before you scened it?" kaiman asked. "i don't know." kagoma replied. she looked around some more and then looked at kaiman. "let's go home." kaiman suggested. kagoma nodded and the both of them walked out of the cave.

it was a demon, inuyasha could smell it. "i can take care of him." he stated. "no you can't." a little pixie flew down from nowhere. "uh, what do you mean?" they all asked her together. the pixie flew closer to the gang. she looked liked Tinkerbell, because she was so petite. she wore a red leaf dress with blue edges. her little shoes where blue with red pom-poms. her hair was black and her eyes were dark blue. "you can't defeat that demon, he is half digimon. so you need help from your new friends. oh yes, my name is Lexi; your pixie groudien, inuyasha. since meoga isn't here, i will take his place." she explained. "how, what? i don't need no groudien. i can take care of myself." he refused. "if it wasn't for me you would not have known about that digidemon, that's what a half digimon and half demon are called." Lexi stated. "fine you can hang, just don't get in my way. by the way, how do i defeat it?" inuyasha asked. Lexi smacked her head. "you must use your sword, or your claws, to defeat it's demon half and then one of your new friends must digivole their digimon and finish em' off. and it must be in that order. can you'll do that?" Lexi explained in her southern American ectsent. "ya, i think?" inyasha us unsure. "well you got to do it that way or if you defeat it's digimon side first it's demon side will open a portal and high tail it outta here. and we don't wont taht now do we ya'll." lexi looked at them. every one shook their had in a grement. "alright then..." inuyahsa readied his claws and jumped up to the digidemon, "iron rebor soul stealer!" he shouted as he sliced it in two. the ugly demon half of it truned to dust wile the cute digimon half remand. "my trun, ready agumon?" marcus readied his fist and digivice. "ready boss." agumon called out. marcus ran to it and pounched it to get his dna charge. "DNA charge!" he called out. agumon digiolved into geograymon. "mega flame!" he shout out a huge fire from his mouth and finssed off the digimon. "ya we did it!" marcus called out. "now that's what i call team work." a voice said from behined them.


	4. family matters

C, 4.

____________________________________________________________________________________

I'm going to start doing the "previously on" thing now and i am going narrate it, enjoy!

previously on inumon: inuyasha had gotten into a fight with his Friends in the feudal era, and fell into a digigate. on the other side he met the data squad. Marcus, Thomas, and the digimon automatically became Friends with the half demon, but Yoshi was unsure that he should even be there. they won their first battle with a digidemon and met the pixie named Lexi. then a voice came form behind them.

_____________________________________________________________________________________

"now that is what i call team work." a girl's voice come from behind them. they all turned around to see who it was. three more people stood there with their digimon partners. there were two more girls and a man. the girl in the middle had long black hair and an outfit like the data squad's, but it was a purple jacket instead of blue and it had a pink skirt instead of shorts. next to her, on her left side, was a blond girl in the same kind of outfit but all purple. and on the other side of the girl in the middle was a brown hair dude with a hunter green dats uniform. the digimon were just as strange as the three humans themselves. the one next to the obvious leader of the pack was a walking vine with a flower on its head. the one next to the blond girl looked like a cat with gloves. being a dog, inuyasha wanted to chase that one up a tree. and the one next to the man was a flying stub with wings for ears. the leader of the pack made inuyasha think of kagoma. she kind of looked like her, but not as angry or sad nor did they smell alike. inuyasha looked the new people and their digimon over. "sorry inuyasha, this is Kayman, Emily, and Matt. they are our Friends." Marcus explained. "oh, thanks. that makes seance." inuyasha said not knowing what to think of them. "it is nice to meet you inuyasha, I'm kayman." the leader walked up to shake his hand. they shook hands for ten seconds and then let go. Emily, the other girl, walked over to Thomas. "i think we have a new member of the gang." she stated. Matt smiled at inuyasha and waved hello. "it is nice to meet you. sorry Emily is more rude than anyone else. if kayman creeps you out, just say so. but i promise my girls wouldn't hurt a fly." Matt said kindly. "well we should get a move on and tell the commander about the new breed of hybrids." Yoshi said as Matt picked up the weird digiegg.

kagoma and kaiman had been looking for inuyasha all day, they had almost given up. then kaiman sniffed the air. "i smell something." she said. "what is it?" kagoma asked. "big brother!" kaiman exclaimed. she then fallowed the sent and kagoma fallowed her. they came up to a digigate. "what do you think that is?" kaiman asked as she smelt it. "big brother's sent is strong here." she stated. "i think it's a portal of some kind, and do you think he was sucked in?" kagoma wondered. "there is only one way to find out." kaiman looked at her human friend with a devilish smile. kagoma knew what this meant. they both jumped into the digigate and landed face first on a hard cold floor. "OK, not my best landing."kaiman said sitting up. "you could say that again." kagoma agreed. both girls looked around and saw two human girls hovering above them. "can i help you two?" kaiman asked being as rude as her big brother when it came to dinner time. then three children came near the strange duo. _'what did she get us into?'_kagoma thought.

inuyasha and the others walked into dats and saw that Micki, magume, Cristy, Keenan, and koty, the commander's son, were all hovering around something. "you guys find something interesting?" Marcus asked. "sister, come look at this. they just fell from the sky." koty called kayman over. the group parted for her and she saw two girls. one kind of looked like herself and the other kind of looked like inuyasha. when he saw them he knew who they were at once. "kagoma, squirt?" he asked. "big brother?" the little girl asked. "inuyasha?" the older one asked. they both got up at the same time. "we were looking all over for you." they said together crying and hugged him. "and we had just bout given up till i got a whiff of your sent." kaiman, squirt, said still with tears in her eyes. "we had been looking for you all day. have you been here this whole time?" kagoma asked. "i would have never guessed he has a little sister and a girlfriend." agumon stated. "agumon! you don't know that!" marcus got after him. kagoma blushed redder than fire. "inuyasha and i are not dating!" she shouted. kaiman fell back and had a 'ya right' look on her face as she rolled on the floor laughing. Cristy wasn't amused either. she could tell inuyasha and kagoma had a thing going on. "ya right, my great aunt Lucy. you two are totally going out." kaiman smirked. "you don't have a great aunt Lucy. you just have me, the pain in the ass, the cool one, and i'm i forgetting anybody?" inuyasha looked at her with dismay, she was still smirking. "you forgot my fucher in-law. tisk, tisk." she stated. inuyasha didn't want to admit that she had a point, but he could not let that comment slide. he loomed over his sister and was about ether hit her on the head or yell "your grounded" real loud. but, before he could do a thing, kagoma jumped in and called out, "sit boy!" inuyasha landed flat on his face knowing he had deserved that one. after three seconds, he got up and saw kagoma's face. it was not an angry face but more of along the line of a 'you brought this on yourself' face. as cristy was watching what was going on in front of her, a devilish smile was plastered onto her face. "so you are inuyasha's little sister?" cristy walked up to kaiman. "yes i am." kaiman said proudly. "my name is cristy, i am marcus's little sister. I'm pleased to make your acquaintance." she introduced herself. Lexi had caught on to the little human'splan and so did the little half demon. the two girls shook hands and smiled devilish smiles. _'this is going to be fun' _both of them thought. "this is going to get hairy!" koty stated knowing how his sisters are when they scheme.

( I just want to tell y'all bout all my oc's in this story.

I'll start with kaiman, being she is the main C's little sister. kaiman is just like her big brother and some times acts like him. when she was a baby her brothers first fought over who got to raise her. her name is kaiman because when she was just a minute old she befriended corcidieals. during this story she is 13 years old, but just like her big brother she was pined to a tree for 50 years. you will see that inuyasha's nickname for her is squirt, that is also my nickname curtsy of my older cousin and uncle, most of the time i will write her name as that.

now i will tell you something about lexi. and she will pop-up more in later chapters. she is a half pixie, half fairy, gardien. she is hated by other pixies and fairies. she met meoga one day and he told her about inuyasha and his friends. lexi, being a half breed too, wanted to meet inuyasha and swap outsider stories. she also met boncholeomon when she vistatid the digital world. he tould her about marcus and his gang. of crose she wanted to meet marcus and talk about missing dads. she is a tuff little winged pixie and she can stand up to the biggest of villeins. she was born in the south of the united states of America during the civil war and she has been going from one time to another all her life.

kayman next. kayman is the daughter of the commander. she and her partner palmon have been friends their whole lives. when she went to preschool she met Marcus and fell in love with him the first time they met. and he fell in love with her. kayman had to leave with the original data squad to the digital world, she wanted to learn more about digimon. there she found out that her mom and her mother's mom and so on had all been queens of the digital world. at age 14, she was still a princess, but she wanted to go back home to her family and Marcus. but a cruse made her stay there. marcus and the rest of the gang went to the digital world and found her and her friends emily and matt. marcus broke the cruse when he kissed her for the frist time. an't true love grand? kayman and her friends went back home to their families and all had happily ever afters, or did they? for the most part, yes.

sally is one of my favs. she is a full fledged fox demon, just like shippo. they grew up in the same village till they became orphans. sally is a few months younger than shippo. she is tuff, brave, headstrong, and independent. she met kaiman when she wanted to take revenge of her parents death. sally beats shippo up, alot. it may seem she hates shippo, for some odd reason, but she does not. she is madly in love with him; she just doesn't want anyone to know that, including him.

Emily is kayman Sampson's best Friend, that is human. she is a genius just like Thomas, whom she has a crush on and will later date. she, like Thomas, is also filthy rich. she has two little bothers, that are twins, that drive her up a wall. she lived in the digital world with kayman till the cruse on her best freind, kayman, had been lifted. her digimon partner is gotomon.

juleonna is meroku's little sister and she is just like him. the only diffs are she does not have a wind tunal in her hand and she is best friends with kaiman.

alright i'll tell ya'll more in later capters.)

That night, inuyasha, kagoma, and squirt stayed at dats....

and the inu gang wondered where they, inuyasha, kagoma, and squit, were.

the next morning, the data squad, the two half demons, and the human were all in the lab at dats.

"hey dad, do you think that this is all just a coincidence? or is it all just fate?" marcus spoke. "i don't know son, but this is strange. i mean inuyasha, kagoma, and little kaiman should not be here." mr. daiman spoke. "but what about that digidemon?" lexi called out, being so small she had to yell. "yes, but it didn't pose any threat before inuyasha came here." thomus stated. "you guys do know me, my little sister, and my "freind" are in here, right?" inuyasha asked. everyone just looked at him.

"hey meroku, have you seen kaiman, kagoma, and inuyasha?" juleonna asked her big brother. "no i have not, but i will look out for them." meruku said with a smile. sango got up from where she was sitting and slapped him in the face. he still smiled. timithy and sean just shoock their heads. "when will they ever get a clue?" sally asked shippo. "um, never, maybe." he answered.

"maybe we are here for a reson." kagoma stated. she knew all about that suject. "yes, that could be it." kayman said. she also knew all about that too. crash! everyone looked around to see what made the noise. kaiman sat in the floor with a bunch of broken glass around her. "did i do this?" she asked. "yes!" everyone, but kagoma, said at the same time. "are you ok?" she asked. "yea, i am. thank you for asking." kaiman got up and thanked kagoma.


	5. thinking, talking, and crush reviling

____________________________________________________________________________________

previously on inumon: kagoma and kaiman had been looking all over the feudal airer for inuyasha, but could not find him. then kaiman got a good ol' whiff of her big brother and jumped into a portal with kagome right behind her. inuyasha met the rest of the data squad and couldn't stop thinking about kagome. the digidemons seem to have jewel shards, but inuyahsa doesn't know if they are real; so he picked it up before anyone could see him do it.

_____________________________________________________________________________________

"maybe we are here for a reason." kagoma stated. she knew all about that subject. "yes, that could be it." kayman said. she also knew all about that too. crash! everyone looked around to see what made the noise. kaiman sat in the floor with a bunch of broken glass around her. "did i do this?" she asked. "yes!" everyone, but kagoma, said at the same time. "are you ok?" she asked. "yea, i am. thank you for asking." kaiman got up and thanked kagoma.

"maybe, kaiman and kagoma are mad at us for being mad at inuyasha?" songo thought out loud. "i don't know, maybe they went looking for him and got lost." sally stated. "what did inuyasha do anyway?" Timothy asked. "he went full demon and almost killed us all. if it wasn't for kagoma, we would all be dead right now. then kaiman went full after seeing her blood and almost killed me! after she was calmed down, inuyasha had some nerve defending her, even though she is his sister." juleonna explained angrily. "you need to be more understanding my little sister." meroku spoke. "for once i agree with your brother. you should be more understanding." Sean agreed.

"kagome, can i speak to you alone?" inuyasha looked up and asked. "sure." she got up from her chair and walked over to him. "earlier, i was in a fight with something called a digidemon, and when it was defeated, this jewel shard fell." he took the shard out of his pocket. she looked at the shard and then back at him. "are you asking me if it is real or not? when kaiman and i where in the cave, i did sense a jewel shard." she asked. "well, you could say that, but..." he started to blush. "inuyasha and kagoma sitting in a tree k-i-s-s-i-n-g, first comes love, then comes marge, then comes a little baby in a carriage." kaiman joked around. "squirt, your dead!" inuyasha started chasing her. "for the record, I'm right!" she called out. kagome shook her head. she, taking no affiance, knew that squirt was right, but just a little misled. Cristy watched marcus read the monitor. "yes?" he asked. "nothing, i'm just reading the monitor too." she looked at her big brother.


End file.
